kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Gashacon Bugvisor
The is a Game Pad/Shooter/Chainsaw Gauntlet wielded by Kamen Rider Genm. It has also been seen in the Genomes Bugster and Graphite Bugster's possession who use it to transform into their Bugster forms. Graphite also used Gashacon Bugvisor to spread Bugster infections. When attached to the Bugster Buckle, it becomes the . Functionality Unlike other Gashacon Weapons, Bugvisor's casual form is . When the Gashacon Bugvisor is attached to its handle after pressing the A Button, it will transform its user into a Bugster. Its transformation command is . It can change between a beamgun and chainsaw by pressing the button on its upper left side, removing it from its handle, and reattaching it backwards. When combined with the Bugster Buckle, it can be used as a belt by Kamen Rider Genm to access Zombie Gamer Level X.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=25166 Gashacon_Bugvisor_Pad.png|Pad Mode Gashacon Bugvisor Beamgun.png|Beam Gun Mode Gashacon Bugvisor Chainsaw.png|Chainsaw Mode Special Attack to be added Buggle Driver When attached to the Bugster Buckle, the Gashacon Bugvisor becomes the Buggle Driver. Genm uses this mode to transform into Zombie Gamer Level X by attaching the Bugvisor to the Bugster Buckle, inserting the Dangerous Zombie Gashat into it, and pressing the small red button next to the Gashat slot. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 12-16 Finishers In its Buggle Driver form, the Gashacon Bugvisor has two finishing attacks. * : To initiate this attack, Genm must press both buttons on the Bugle Driver, followed by the A button. **Genm flies into the air, spins backwards rapidly to become an effective saw, and flies into the target. Genm uses this version in episode 12 to defeat and kill Lazer. * : To initiate this attack, Genm must press both buttons on the Bugle Driver, followed by the B button. **Genm creates a horde of shadow zombies that close in on the enemy, beginning to flash red. After they get close enough, they turn fully red and explode into bursts of dark energy, causing a massive explosion together. Zombie Critical End.png|Critical End (Kick) Critical Dead.png|Critical Dead Notes *The Gashacon Bugvisor's Pad Mode and Chainsaw Mode could be a foreshadowing to its use as the Buggle Driver and the Dangerous Zombie Gashat respectively; both of them allow Genm to transform into Zombie Gamer Level X, and chainsaws are a staple of the franchise. *The Gashacon Bugvisor is the first item that is a controller device, handheld Monster transformation device, Rider transformation belt, and a weapon at the same time. *The Gashacon Bugvisor's design appears to be an homage to the . *The Gashacon Bugvisor is the only weapon so far to not have a Critical Finish when a Rider Gashat is inserted in the slot. **It is also the only weapon to not be summoned by a Rider and have its summoning sound play in the series. Instead, it is automatically being held by Genm Action Gamer Level 2 when Graphite is not using it. *The way Genm did a Critical End while in Zombie Gamer Level X was similar with Go Shijima's Full Throttle finisher for his common forms (save forms Chaser Mach and Mach Chaser). **Interestingly enough, it's also similar to the Screw Attack upgrade from the Metroid series. *There were two types of Gashacon Bugvisors used in the show, a prop, and presumably, a toy. Appearances Category:Gashacon Weapons Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Transformation Gear